


Muffler

by merong63



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love Love Love and more Love, as in they just got together, so theyre still learning about each other, soft, tender moments, which is making them fall more deeply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: heart eyes and flushed faces under the falling snow
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Muffler

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Pyrohh's wonderful, amazing, delicious, filling, wholesome, soft, tender, beautiful art
> 
> *i seriously love it i'm crying. i'm gonna cherish it forever*

Sage loves snow. She always has, since she was a little girl.

It’s the sight it makes; the way it coats the surroundings with clean white that contrasts majestically with the colors of the various things it falls on.

It’s also the serenity it brings, the quietude it engenders.

Some have argued how that makes snow and winter deathly, ominous. But Sage has never subsumed to such idea. On the contrary, she’d argue that it’s a time for peace and respite, a time for one’s soul to heal under the tranquil coolness of the environment.

Which is why Sage is always given to have morning walks under the guidance of the, by then, rising sun.

Today is no different.

…well, save for the fact that there’s another set of footsteps behind her, its owner calling her name – raspy, if not sleepy.

Sage turns at the familiar voice and turns wide-eyed with worry as she beholds the sight greeting her. She doesn’t waste time meeting the other halfway.

“Reyna! What are you doing out here? And with such flimsy clothing at that.” She half-chastises more than she asks.

“I could ask you the same thing, mi amor.” Reyna retorts, arms crossed over her chest and hands rubbing on her shoulders.

Sage notices the duelist’s action, and it deepens her worry for the latter.

Without second thought, she takes off her muffler, comes closer to the other, and wraps the warming material snugly around Reyna’s neck.

Reyna would like to think that it’s the winter cold that makes her freeze at that moment. But her hands that have reached up to hold onto the healer’s arms betray her. So, to keep face, she does the next best thing of schooling her features while she stares at gentle brown eyes.

It proves to be her complete undoing, as she feels herself flush even more. Thank God the cold renders one’s cheeks red naturally. At least she has that excuse to fall on.

But Sage doesn’t seem interested in those things; the healer more invested in searching for hints of discomfort or aches that Reyna may have gotten from being out in the cold.

And as much as Reyna loves the undivided attention from the healer, she can’t deny that the muffler’s addition isn’t doing much to keep her completely warm.

“So? Why are you up and about so early, my little white dove?” she asks a second time, hoping to get things moving along.

The question does its job in getting the sentinel to stop her inspection.

“Oh, I- I guess you could call it tradition at this point,” Sage answers vaguely, a little shy for no apparent reason.

“A rather risky tradition, if you ask me. Who knew you already have that side in you? And here I was looking forward to awakening that in you.” Reyna replies, pouting.

Sage sputters. “I-” she starts but stops abruptly, gathering her thoughts, “it is not _that_ risky! I was never going to stray too far out from the base. I just-”

Sage stops again, face heating up and nerves shot up at the thought of how Reyna would react to her reasoning, to her “odd” attraction and opinions on snow.

“Just?” Reyna, breaking the sentinel’s reverie, had endeavored to ask teasingly. But it came out strained due to a sudden shiver seizing her body. An action that has Sage on full-healer mode again.

“You are going to freeze to death out here. Come, let us head back.” She announces, unconsciously taking Reyna’s hand in hers to lead her towards the base.

The duelist, curiosity absolutely piqued, doesn’t relent and asks again while letting herself get dragged back. “Are you sure? What about your tradition?”

There’s a sudden flush on Sage’s features. Thankfully, she’s in front of Reyna so the latter doesn’t see it.

Resolving to let the matter rest so she can take Reyna back without a hitch, Sage hazards her truth.

“I am doing it now.” She begins, doggedly looking ahead. “I- I like to take walks in the snow.” She manages to say after swallowing the lump in her throat.

Oh. That’s-

Reyna smiles, genuine and warm, but with a hint of playfulness (because it wouldn’t be her if there wasn’t).

She tugs on the hand holding hers, pulling the other back to her.

It takes Sage by surprise. And she would’ve stumbled, had it not been for strong hands supporting her weight and steadying her.

Sage looks up and sees Reyna staring at her; purple orbs arresting brown ones in a charged gaze.

“If that’s the case, then shouldn’t we slow down and enjoy this tradition of yours?” Reyna queries, mischievous yet sincere.

Sage could only nod, her voice, along with her breath, caught in her throat.

Reyna chuckles. She takes one hand off of Sage’s arm in favor of linking their hands again and twining their fingers together.

This time, it’s her who leads them leisurely back home.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day to you <3 ^-^


End file.
